A Slytherin sorting
by MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Albus recognised the white haired boy as the son of Draco Malfoy, Scorpius. He sat defiantly on the stool with his chin held high and expression passive as he ignored the harsh whispers of the students, no doubt making snide remarks about his family. He felt a sudden rush of empathy for the boy, relating to being a son of one of the most famous wizards of their time. (Scorbus)


**A/N Hi this is my first time writing Harry Potter so I hope it's good. I thought since the cursed child is coming out soon I should write how I think the sorting of Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy would be like. You can interpret this as friendship or shipping at this point, I don't mind. Please comment but no trolls.**

Albus nervously entered the great all with the rest of the first years who were vibrating with both fear and excitement. Albus kept his head low as he was herded towards the front of the great hall, trying not to look at any of the proud and expectant faces of his family in Gryffindor.

His mind kept replaying the scene in the platform, with his older brother's taunts still ringing in his ear and no matter how hard his father promised that he would still love him if he was sorted into Slytherin he still wasn't convinced.

As the fist name of April Abbott was called he glanced at his cousin and best friend Rose next to him who was hopping with excitement. She grinned in anticipation, waiting anxiously for her turn to be sorted into Gryffindor. With her confidence and wit along with her family history their was no denying the obvious Gryffindor inside her. But this only made Albus more worried for these were the characteristics that he lacked. He wasn't brave or loud, he was shy and awkward. He didn't have the same fighting spirit as his family. If someone was hurting him he wouldn't immediately strike back, he would wait, bidding his time until eventually he would get them back when they least expected (something his brothers James was all too familiar with).

After a pretty girl with chestnut skin and chocolate hair called Annabell Finnigan-Thomas was placed into Ravenclaw, a hush fell over the great hall as a white headed boy walked proudly up to the sorting hat. Albus recognised him in an instant from the stories his father would tell as the son of Draco Malfoy, Scorpius. He sat defiantly on the stool with his chin held high and expression passive as he ignored the harsh whispers of the students, no doubt making snide remarks about his family. Albus felt a sudden rush of empathy for the boy as he was also fully aware of the pressure that came with being a child of one of the most famous wizards of their time. Although the Malfoys were famous for entirely different reasons. The Malfoy name had been pretty much disgraced since the battle of Hogwarts and although Lucius and his wife had passed away since then, the fact that they and their son had been deatheaters had poisoned their name forever forcing Scorpius and his parents to shut themselves off from the wizarding world and it's unsavoury comments.

Finally the hat exclaimed Slytherin and a flash of relief crossed Scorpius' face as he rushed towards the welcoming shouts of his house. His fellow Slytherins ushered him protectively to the middle of their table, shielding him with their bodies and death glares at anyone looking to start a scene.

With every name that was called the feeling of dread tightened around his chest until when it was finally his turn he couldn't find the ability to breathe.

"See you in Gryffindor" Rose whispered down his ear as he forced himself to move towards the hat, causing his blood to freeze to stone. He was sure the entire hall could see his bones shaking with fear as the sorting hat was placed upon his head.

"Ahhh another Potter," the hat chimed in his ears and Albus cringed at yet another reference to his father. "Hmmm interesting, yes you certainly have a number of fine qualities that would do you well in Gryffindor. But we both know that's not where you belong don't we," Albus waited for the wave of disappointment to come after hearing those words but instead was surprised to feel only acceptance of something that deep down he'd always known. "Well thats that then, it had better be SLYTHERIN!" the hat cried out to the stunned silence.

Albus hurried towards his new house, his eyes down refusing to meet with the shaming looks from his family. He plonked himself down randomly with the Slytherins, his fellow Slytherins a voice in his head reminded him as he stared intensely at the table trying to stop the flow of tears that were pooling in the corner of his eyes.

"Pay no attention to them" a voice whispered in his ear as a hand was placed firmly but comfortingly on his shoulder. "Slytherin is just as great as any other house"

Albus slowly looked up and was surprised to find that he had sitten next to Scorpius Malfoy and that the voice belonged to him.

"I know" Albus croaked truthfully "I just don't think anybody else does" he finished sadly.

He saw Scorpius' features soften before he proclaimed proudly and protectively "Don't worry, I'll look out for you"


End file.
